


神隐

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 傻黑甜, 悬疑（不是）, 谜之现代AU, 车不重要, 鬼故事（不是）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“都市怪谈”的故事





	神隐

**Author's Note:**

> 就，我昨晚出去买夜宵，坐了一辆好几站都空无一Ren的电车，于是有了灵感【
> 
> 车真的不是很重要【
> 
> 欢迎各位找蛛丝马迹【幼儿园的悬疑推理，线索都是明示
> 
> 试图细思恐极，但似乎效果一般【意会吧
> 
> 困死了，错字语病bug预警，可能会修

Rey看着窗外完全陌生的景色，后背瞬间渗出了冷汗。

不小心在午夜空无一人的末班车上睡过了站——这简直和那些都市鬼故事的烂俗开头一模一样！

夏季已经到来一个多月了，正是一年中最热的时候。像许多同学一样，Rey租的公寓里也没有配备空调，而她也实在没有闲钱去奢侈一把。于是，学校二十四小时开放的图书馆便是她最好的去处了：白天上完课就直接躲进去找个位子，直到夜间温度凉下来了再打道回府。平常，她最晚最晚也会坐晚上十一点二十一分从学校那站出发的电车——下午七点过后，每二十分钟才有一趟车，要是想在零点前到家的话，这是最后的机会。可今天，少女因为去复印资料而稍微耽搁了一会儿。所以，等她飞奔到了站台时，电车的时刻显示屏都已经关闭了，只有那辆末班车停在轨道上，等待着发车的时间。

Hmm……十一点五十一，问题不算严重，至少十二点半前是绝对到得了的——她长长地疏了一口气，随便找了一个位置坐下来——不过，这是自己第一次坐末班车欸，这个点儿果然都没人了……

再然后，就是女孩因为复习而太过疲惫，一个不注意就靠着车窗睡着了。直到现在醒来时，发现电车正在郊外的树林里飞驰。

不知道是不是因为神经突然过于紧绷，Rey甚至觉得自己出现了幻觉，闻到了一股硫磺的味道。

“您、您好！”少女掐了掐自己的大腿，努力让自己冷静下来，然后三两步就跑到了车厢的最前边，按下了与驾驶室接通对讲的按钮，“实在是对不起，我刚刚不小心睡着了……请问您能停一下车吗？”

“竟然还有乘客没下车。”幸好，通讯器那头立刻就响起了司机的回复，是一个沉稳有磁性的男声，听上去十分令人安心，“这列车已经过了终点站，正在开往总站，准备进行维护。因为这段路程所在的位置非常偏僻，我并不认为沿线有任何能让你落脚的地方，所以我建议你先安心坐到总站，然后在那联系你的亲友或者叫计程车。”

他说得很有道理，两边除了茂密的树林就是茂密的树林，当真是荒无人烟。Rey便在道过谢后坐了下来，翻出手机准备给Rose或者Finn打个电话，请求他们谁过来接一下自己……行吧，可能是因为在树林里吧，她的手机一点信号都没有。

过了大概二十分钟，电车终于停在了一个巨大的厂房里，那里边还整齐地排着其他线路的列车。

Rey几乎是飞到驾驶室门口的。在她无比焦急的等待中，电车司机终于不紧不慢地打开了门，一边松着自己的领带一边笑着向她打了个招呼：“我知道你，进站时看见过你好几次，大学那站和城郊的某一站。没想到是你坐过了站。”

司机是一位看上去三十岁左右的黑发男人。交通公司的制服短袖在他身上显得不是很宽裕：他宽阔的臂膀和健硕的胸腹肌肉将那层不怎么厚实的衣料撑得没有一丝褶皱；那双裸露在外的胳膊就更不用说了，极具爆发力的线条似乎已经点燃了夜晚微凉的空气……Rey忍不住吞了一下口水，才忽然意识到自己有些失态。

“呃……我、我叫Rey，很高兴认识你……”她瞟了一眼男人制服上的工牌，“Kylo Ren？Mr. Ren？”

“Rey，这名字真好听。”Kylo又笑了笑，“你叫我Kylo就行。”

“谢谢你，Kylo。”Rey不太确定自己到底有没有脸红，“那个，我的手机在这里没有信号……可以借下你的手机吗？”

“我知道，Rey……我的也没信号，所以我们一般都用休息室里的座机。”Kylo递给了女孩一把钥匙，没有在意她脸上一闪而过的怀疑，“正好我要去清理一下车厢——想必这一路上你也闻到了吧，大概是你们学校化学系的小鬼毛手毛脚，洒了些硫磺之类的到车上——门牌号是三个九的那间休息室……哦，我们这里当然没有一千个休息室，只是刚好因为这里是州际交通的第九区，而我的工号是九十九。”

那还真是巧啊——Rey这么想着，接过了钥匙。也的确，只有两层高的后勤楼并不像是有超过二十个房间的样子。少女在一层的最末端找到了那个用钉子一上一下松松垮垮地钉在木门上的“999”。而休息室里的陈设也很简单：一张用来小憩的床，一个堆满纸质时刻表的办公桌，和那上边一台放在电话簿旁的座机。Rey立刻抓起听筒拨起了号码，先是Rose的，再是Finn，然后是Poe的，就连Maz的她也打了两次。

但无一例外，全是“暂时无法接通“。

再试试计程车公司……还、还是那句机械的“暂时无法接通”。

总感觉……哪里怪怪的。

Rey想出去找Kylo，她现在有点说不上来的恐慌，得找个人和自己呆在一块儿。可就在这时，房间的门突然开了，身材高大的男人赤裸着上半身就走进了这间狭小的休息室。

“你、你、你的衣服呢？”女孩看着他还滴着水珠的肌肉正随着呼吸一起一伏，一时间竟有些呆愣。

“哦，Rey，真的很抱歉，”男人好像也被吓了一跳，“我以为你已经去大门口等你的朋友或是叫的车了。刚刚出了太多的汗，衣服也湿透了，我就顺便冲了一下……”

“没、没事，没关系……”她仍然有点找不回自己的声音，“我、我……就是，我的朋友们都暂时联系不上，计程车公司也没人接电话……很奇怪，对吧？所以……”

少女因为不好意思而低着头，不敢看Kylo的脸。

“所以？”但他听起来倒是很乐意帮忙。

“所以能不能请你送我回去……我可以按计程车费付你，或者给你更多……”Rey想尽可能地表现自己的诚意。

“不不，Rey，即使我能送你回去，你也一分钱都不用付给我。”什么……叫“即使能”，“但很不幸，我的车被同事借走了，明天才能还我，所以我今晚才会留宿休息室。”

“那……那……我可以打个地铺吗……给我一条毯子就行，我……”

“不不，不行。怎么能让你睡地上呢？你当然是睡床了。”男人斩钉截铁地驳回了Rey的提议，但也在思考了一小会儿后面露难色，“让我想想还有哪里可以凑合一晚……”

“呃……那个，Kylo，你要是不介意的话……或许我们可以一起在床上挤一晚？如果你是单身的话……算了算了，还是我睡地上吧……”她越想越觉得，自己说的话也太暧昧了，而且还越描越黑。

“Hmm……也是个解决方案。我目前倒的确是单身，你……”

“我、我也是！”女孩不知道自己为什么会有点激动，估计是因为今晚没人需要谁在地上了吧，嗯，“我保证只占一小块地方！”

“行了，你本身也不占什么地方。小姑娘要多吃点，才能长高。”Kylo被她逗笑了，转身去收拾床铺、多拿一套床具。

“谁小了！我已经上大二了！而且我也不低！”Rey不服气地冲着男人强调道，一点儿也没发现他们的距离在不知不觉中忽然拉近了太多。

在熄灯前，Kylo又解释了一遍，因为自己的衣服还没有干，所以他今晚不得不裸着上半身睡了，但他会在两人之间“用被子砌上一堵墙”。

只不过，这堵“墙”貌似并没能起到什么作用——Rey一闭上眼睛，面前就会浮现出方才Kylo一进门时的场景：健壮的身躯，滚烫的皮肤，以及蒸发在空气中的水滴。她呼出了一口浊气，却又呼得极轻，生怕惊醒身边呼吸均匀的男人。

殊不知，今夜并不只有女孩一人保持着清醒。

“睡不着吗？”Kylo的声线本就低沉，在一片漆黑中听起来闷闷的，“因为身边躺了一个陌生人？”

“算……算是吧。”确实，躺了一个让她浮想联翩的陌生人。

“那要不然我去睡地上？”他作势要往地上爬，可略带困倦的沙哑声线却直直地戳进了少女的心里。突然，Rey的胳膊越过了两人之间的“墙”。她的手压根握不住Kylo结实的手腕。

“不用了……”她欲言又止，抿着嘴唇咽了好几次口水，才含含糊糊地小声嘟囔了一句，“我就是……觉得想试一次了，你好像很合适，很对口味……”

风声似乎都停了。

尴尬的沉寂令女孩感到无法呼吸。她咬了咬嘴唇，打算收回自己的手，却在松动的一刹那被一只有力的大手紧紧地攥住。Kylo用了很大的力气，去阻止Rey的逃离，去克制自己、怕弄疼了少女，就连他之后吐出的每一个字都如同带着难以琢磨清楚的重压：

“你确定吗？Rey，你真的……确定吗？”

Rey不懂为什么他会这么……郑重？像是一道不可反悔的起誓。可这有什么好不确定的？自己再清楚不过了——

“我觉得我想要你……Kylo，我确定我想要你。”

而且，似乎是天意——

“我最近恰好在吃药治病，所以……只要你干净。”

可Kylo则更加古怪了：“我保证，sweetheart，至少我的身体绝对干净。”

碍事的被子还没落地，男人已经翻身撑在了女孩的上方，并且吻住了她。Kylo的吻和他本人一样充满了爆发力，虽然生疏，却强势至极。他像是在庆祝什么，又像是在确认什么，疯了一样地吮吸、舔舐着少女的嘴唇，然后趁其不备，再撬开她的牙关。Rey也没有想过，自己的初吻会给一个一夜情对象。不过说实话，这感觉其实不赖——Kylo虽然有点粗鲁，可侵略性的搜刮就像是直接施加在自己的灵魂上一般，让她不住地战栗，却无比痴迷。

要说盛夏能为人们带来什么实质性的好处，“单薄的衣物十分好脱”绝对算得上一个。Kylo一边用吻侵犯着身下的少女，一边轻松地剥去她的衣服扔在地上，就像是能在这伸手不见五指的漆黑中看见一样。紧接着，又传来了一声拉链解开的动静，看来他也快要一丝不挂了——但就在这时，Rey却用尽全力挣脱了他的唇舌，十分不满地抱怨道：“你要是不想开灯看着我，或者不想让我看着你，那就不劳烦你费力了。”

“抱歉，sweetheart，我太激动了。我把这茬忘了，得为你开灯……”……这是什么烂理由？

但他还是乖乖伸手打开了灯。女孩需要适应一下突然到来的光亮，而Kylo则继续处理着两人仅剩的一点隔阂。于是，当Rey终于习惯了屋里的光线时，恰巧就看到了跪在自己身前的男人刚褪下黑色的底裤。那个绝对称得上是“凶器”的东西就昂扬着在她的面前晃动了两下，沉甸甸的份量一看就很不好惹，更别提上边还缠绕着狰狞不已的经络……天啊，怎么就连角度和顶部的轮廓都这么的嚣张？

似乎是很满意女孩看呆时的样子，Kylo勾起了一个得意的笑容，慢慢地趴回到她的身上——大概是因为亲眼见到了那么一个怪物，Rey总觉得男人在凑过来时都带着更加巨大的压迫感。嘶……那个玩意正好搭在了她的腿间，就抵着正暗自渐渐兴奋的那处缝隙，状似无意地宣告着主权。

“别！你别在那么明显的位置留痕迹！”忽然落在脖子上的大力吮吸使得Rey忍不住惊叫了一声，可回应她的是Kylo在这之后更加肆无忌惮的亲吻和啃咬，力道还都不怎么小。不用看都知道，她从下巴到锁骨，乃至是胸前，都不会有一块白净的皮肤了。

女孩当然要奋力反抗了，明天还要去上课，顶着一身吻痕和齿印……也太羞耻了。可任她再怎么挣扎，那副娇小的身躯放在魁梧的男人面前，也还是根本就不够看。更何况，Kylo又找准时机突袭了她的双乳，小巧又绵软的乳峰被握在粗糙的掌心抓揉、摩挲，两只挺立起来的乳尖当着她的面，一个被伸出的舌尖极其色情地逗弄，一个被控制在指间揉拧把玩。Rey本就拼不过他的蛮力，现在更是浑身上下都酥软成了一滩，连最后一点点的胜算都彻底归了零。

哦，她好像把他打湿了……

这和自己触碰时的感觉太不一样了，她从不知道那两个尖端竟然可以敏感到这个地步，Kylo每一个细微的动作都能令她小小地疯狂一把，让她既满足又不知足，无比地矛盾，却又好像理所应当。很快，第三个尖端也被拖入了情欲的泥潭，这也是女孩一直期待着的。Rey顺从地分开了双腿，允许他埋首在那里讨好自己，摸索着服务的技巧：比如硬挺的部分应该被挤压在唇间小心地吸舔，用舌苔以合适的力道刮蹭、碾揉；再比如内部娇嫩的腔壁就应该被手指从一根到两根耐心地安抚，适应外物后再用指腹仔细地按摩、抠挖。

这个男人掌握得很快，没一会儿就对她的喜好了如指掌。也因此，被他精心照料过的娇花已是溢满了黏滑的汁液，颤动收缩的内壁在排斥着他的手指，让他去换那个真正有资格进来一同缠绵的物件。于是，布满玫红标记的娇小胴体被浮着薄汗的健壮身躯死死地锁在了怀里，充血紧绷的性器再搅进软滑湿热的甬道——他们就这样嵌在了一起。

不得不说，这只怪物真的不好惹，它似乎天生就该是拿来讨伐她的。每一个棱角和每一个弧度，都完美地针对着女孩的身体；送入时不会错过任何一处需要被顶撞着苛责的区域，抽出时又再勾着刚被欺负过的穹壁与凸起狠狠地抠弄一番。又是那个感觉，那个在接吻时就出现了的感觉，只不过现在的要更为强烈罢了——Kylo Ren所掠夺、占有的，貌似并仅仅是她的肉体；而是拆开了皮肉，直接在她的灵魂上签下了名字。

而就像Rey预料的那样，是她先到达了高潮。也对，少女被握着腰牢牢地禁锢在了床上，根本毫无反击之力，也就只能认命地栽在他的手上，任他坏心地对准弱点不断进攻，直到不停喷溅的甘霖将床单彻底地浸透。可这个男人……真可怕啊，他还没有一点要到极限的意思。

被溺爱着的女孩终于呜咽着闭上了双眼。她太累了，也太兴奋了，极端的官感让她的大脑一片混乱。突然，Rey听见Kylo不知所谓地凑在她的耳边，说什么他真正的名字叫作Ben Solo，还问她愿不愿意跟自己走。

她不知道，她现在什么都思考不了，只是一边在快感里窒息，一边乖顺地重复着：Ben，我愿意。

……可是，怎么又闻到了硫磺的味道？

而房间外，没有任何原因和预兆，用来固定门牌号的钉子掉了一个——上边的那个。

——

“您好，请问是州际交通第九区的总站吗？这里是警察局，我们刚接到报案，一位名叫Rey的十九岁少女已经失联超过二十四个小时了。而根据监控录像，她最后一次出现是前天晚上，在大学门口的车站乘坐了十一点五十一分出发的末班车，所以我们希望您那边能配合一下我们的调查……”

“什么？末班车是在零点零一分？好像也确实是，每二十分钟一个车次的话，十一点五十一分是不会有列车经过的……”

“那会不会是有图谋不轨的职员私自……等等，您的意思是，因为气温太高，前天所有线路的电车都于十一点半之前收车、回厂检查？您确定所有的列车都返回了？总厂的闸门也在那之后就立即关闭了？”

“这样吧，我局一小时后会派遣专案小组携带影像资料去总厂，届时还需要你们提供一些相关资料……好的，后勤楼一层最末端的那间休息室见，对吧？我记一下门牌号……九百九十八……”


End file.
